Lynné Kazanari
"This is the character the wiki owned. DO NOT USE WITHOUT Permission." Lynné Kazanari 'or more frequently known as her setting name in each dimensions. She is the lead and the main character in "Shōjo Series" along with Millay Shirley. Lynné existed in two dimensions, which are Ruby Dimension and Crystal Dimension. Her appearance and personality are basically same while their roles in each stories, there's some similarities between their background. Lynné also the first character to receive dramatic changes on her design after season 1. In Ruby Dimension, route 1, she is the symphogear user Ame no Habakiri while in route 2, she is set to be "Joker" for the Guardians in EMH — Seimine Academy. Appearance Most notable characteristics of Lynné is her ombre hair; her hair is cobalt blue to midnight blue. She is pale skinned. Another point of Lynné, is that her ruby red eyes changed to blue colored after season 1. Cross Fight B-Daman EC Lynné seems to be tall as Riki. She has a long, cobalt blue to midnight blue ombre hair and reaches passed her knees. She ties her hair into a large and wide ponytail with white headband. She has a ruby red eyes and pale skin. She wears light grey sleeveless dress over darker colored shirt that is bare-shoulder and frilled. Lynné also wears black belt with a black little bag hanging at the right of it, black finger-less gloves, a pair of light grey colored boots with the cuffs are frilled and black leggings. As “Rin”, she wears a black shirt that squared-neckline over a long sleeved white shirt with unbuttoned collar. She also wears half-a-skirt that opened on the front and black skinny pants. A pearl necklace and a thin chain necklace around her neck and a pair of dark colored and heeled boots that cuffs are cover by the pants’ cuffs. In order to hide her identity from Riki them, she puts her hair into a large hat and wears a blue-black sunglasses. She uses a chain and hangs in at her left side, the chain which use to hang Wavern sometimes or performing like BLACK DIAMOND. :«Rin's outfit has become Lynné 's casual outfits.» Spring Outfit She cut her hair straight and styled half of her hair to a side-ponytail, has dark blue eyes. She wears a light sky blue turtle-neck,long sleeved shirt and a darker teal colored dress, light sky blue tights, black teal knee-length boots. :«She wore this outfit for season 2 of both routes.» Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era Autumn Outfit TBA Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Summer Outfit She wore an unique designed blue blouse with ribbons, a white miniskirt over a white minishort that can be shown by the slash of the skirt. She also wore a pair of matching white boots, a choker and bracelets. Autumn Outfit TBA Winter Outfit She wore a white frilly flock over her autumn outfit. School Uniform In season 2 of both routes, she also seen wearing Seimine Academy's uniform. Unlike the other female students, her blazer has white cuffs at the end of her sleeves and a big button. Her white shirt also seen to be unkept and a belt can be seen a little underneath the blazer. Instead wearing high heels or loafers, she is one of the few students who chose to wear boots. Her boots are black and thigh-length. For some reason, there's a red band on her left arm. In season 3 of route 1, after transferring to Lydian Private Music Academy, her blazer is slightly different from standard blazer. Similar to her Seimine's, her blazer has white cuffs unlike the others having like sweater's cuffs. Her boots still thigh-length and dark colored. She changed her red band to teal band, still attached her left arm but thinner than the red band. In Ruby dimension, since season 2, her height is stated to be 157cm (61.811 inches) and B / W / H is B81 / W56 / H83. Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII She is set to wore adapted version of her original Cross Fight B-Daman EC story's outfits. ''Coming Soon... Personality Ruby Dimension Lynné appears to be very cheerful, polite, often smiles and friendly. She cares her family than anything else, she usually get along very well with her siblings, in younger years she was timid and inertia. Actually there's another personality within her. As “Rin”, she’s undergoes in a tsudere-character and she uses "Ore" means I and "Omaie & Kisama", that mean you unlike a girl to say. Rin is very smart, cool, cold, and proud, she’s also very strict. She deepen her voice and she’s quite in this form, not friendly and do not smile at all just like Samuru but has a great leadership. According to Lynia, Lynné ’s cheerful personality is a fake’s and Rin’s is her true personality. Since their parents died in 6 years ago, she might have felt guilty if wasn’t for her, their mother and father would still be alive. After exposing Rin’s true identity, she often undergoes in Rin’s personality but friendlier. In the new season of route 1, Lynné is described "Clumsy, Shy and Little Cry baby" by Kanade, which means Lynné actually a bit clumsy, a shy girl, and often cry sometimes which shown in the second chapter. Crystal Dimension Coming Soon... List of Appearances Ruby Dimension Lynné as Lynné Utau was the Boss Emperor and a temporary antagonist, later portrayed more as a proper protagonist in Cross Fight B-Daman EC. In Route 1, she is the symphogear user of the First Classified Relic, Ame no Habakiri. In Route 2, she is set to be the "Joker" for Guardians. *Cross Fight B-Daman EC *Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman *Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era *Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! *Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Dokki! :Main Article : Lynné Utau (Ruby Dimension) Crystal Dimension Lynné portrayed as her Japanese name, Rinne Chonogami is the main character of upcoming story, Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. :Main Article : Rinne Chonogami Etymology :'''Utau (歌唄/うたう) - To sings :Shiroei (白詠) - White Wings :Rinne (リンネ　-鈴音- ) - The sound of the bell :Shirotama (白玉) - White Jade :Rin (凛　- リン-) - Cold or Serious :Kazanari (風鳴) - Crying Wind :Amakawa (天河) - Milky Way Other Aliases :Boss Lady (女番長, Onna Banchō) Trivia *She is character combined the (personality) terms of Hibiki Tachibana and Tsubasa Kazanari. *Her character designs is based on Tsubasa Kazanari. *She is the first character to have ombre hair in the first series and overall. *Lynné 's Zodiac Sign is Leo and its on 1st August. *Lynné 's blood type is A. *Lynné favorite sports is various, but mainly Soccer and Volley Ball *Lynné favorite foods is Ramen, crepes and Ice Cream *Her weight is 37kg *Lynné 's battle song genre is Traditional Japanese music. *Lynné uses Japanese language for attacks. *Lynné was 6 when she opened the Celestial Mudguards. *Lynné sometimes calls herself "Sakimori", which roughly translates to "Protector" (with a samurai feel). She uses this as a stance to hide her feelings when she considers herself emotionally weak. *Lynné , Ryukai, Ryuken, Lynia, Ryan and Lyrné is a family that loves music and their names start with R. *Lynné and her siblings all use dragon type b-damans. *Lynné inherited from her mother's appearance and talent for singing and she inherited her father hair color even though is half. *Millay and Lynné have some similarities; they are the only female b-shots who are boss emperors, both are dragon-type b-daman users/wielders, they are the only ones can character change (in season 1), they sings when they used their armed gears and their theme colors are opposite; Millay is Red and Lynné is Blue. *Lynné was never trained when she was young, until she became the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder because she’s a member of a gang and the gang’s main ability is hand-to-hand combat so she’s trained hard by Genjuro Kazanari. (Ruby Dimension) *Lynné became a boss emperor ten years early than her mother, in 6-years-old and her mother in 16-years-old. (Ruby Dimension) *Lynné had a license for riding and her own motorcycles. **In Ruby Dimension, she got her license since she became he Boss Emperor of Sky Feder. **Similar to the Ruby Dimension, Rinne also got her license since she became the Supremacy of West Nation. Category:Character Overviews Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Attuned Category:Guardian Bearer